Sin daños a terceros
by Talita bonita
Summary: El esta ahora con alguien mas y ella tambien en un reencuentro organizado por el colegio se declararan su amor pero... One Shot song fic


**Hola, yo aquí nuevamente dejándoles un song fic que espero que les guste si así es ps igual y me anime a escribir mas de estos**

**Esta canción me gusta mucho se llama Tarde y la canta el mejor cantautor del mundo Ricardo Arjona.**

**Disclaimer: la letra de la canción pertenece a Ricardo Arjona y los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling**

_**Sin daños a terceros**_

Harry, vamos o llegaremos tarde a la reunión – le dijo Ginny que llevaba un vestido en color verde que hacia que resaltara mucho su cabello pelirrojo y que también delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, había cambiado mucho desde que salieron del colegio – no querrás perderte la oportunidad de ver a todos nuestros amigos o sí.

No, ya te dije que no tengo muchos ánimos de ir, además Hermione y Ron no son los mismos desde que no nos vemos – le contestó Harry que llevaba un traje en color negro con una camisa en color rojo que le sentaba bastante bien, intentaba por enésima vez arreglar su cabello pero era en vano, aunque se lo podía acomodar solo un poco para que no se viera como si acabara de salir de un tornado.

Harry y ginny vivían en un barrio muggle y Ginny se había adaptado muy bien a el estilo de vida muggle, le gustaba mucho la televisión y las películas que Harry compraba cada que podía, aunque los vecinos murmuraban que Ginny era agorafóbica o algo por el estilo por que ellos aseguraban que había semanas que no salía de la casa, pero ella simplemente usaba la red flu, Arthur se fascinaba cuando iba a casa de Harry y Ginny.

Bueno anda vamos – dijo Ginny terminando de arreglar la corbata de Harry para que pudieran ir a la reunión. Se había organizado un baile para reunir a los ex-alumnos del colegio habían pasado 10 años desde que habían dejado el colegio y pues les serviría para encontrarse nuevamente con sus amistades.

Llegaron al colegio y en el comedor que estaba adornado de manera muy hermosa, con los estandartes de las 4 casas y al centro y de tamaño mayor el estandarte del colegio, las mesas no eran cuatro solamente, esta vez eran mesas redondas adornadas con manteles y cápelos en las sillas, todo era muy elegante, la mesa de los profesores estaba al frente de la banda que se había colocado en el espacio que se usaba comúnmente para que comieran los profesores.

Harry pasa hijo adelante – le dijo McGonagall al verlo llegar – y vienes con la señorita Weasley.

Señora Potter – dijo Ginny muy orgullosa de si misma – hace poco nos casamos Harry y yo.

Oh ya veo, felicidades – les dijo – adelante tomen el lugar que gusten.

Enseguida vuelvo Ginny – dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa, salio un momento al pasillo y la vio, aquella chica que tanto le gustaba, a quien nunca tuvo el valor de confesarle sus sentimientos

_**Justamente ahora, irrumpes en mi vida**_

_**Con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina**_

_**Tarde como siempre, nos llega la fortuna**_

¡Hermione! – dijo Harry, mientras corrió a abrazarla – ¿Cómo has estado?

Muy bien, que gusto me da verte, de verdad – dijo la castaña correspondiendo el abrazo de su amigo.

Pero mira que bien te ves – dijo Harry tomándola de una mano para que se diera una vuelta.

Hermione llevaba un vestido en color rojo que llevaba un escote a la espalda que dejaba mostrar gran parte de esta, se había recogido el cabello y con ayuda de una estética muggle habían logrado hacer lo que con poción alisadora nunca podría ella sola, era un peinado muy hermoso que no cubría su espalda, con su vestido ceñido al cuerpo – gracias Harry, tu también te ves muy bien, aunque sigues sin encontrar el peine verdad.

Pues ya lo sabes – contestó Harry llevándose la mano a la cabeza – este cabello siempre rebelde que no se deja arreglar.

Y con quien viniste – preguntó Hermione que no sabia del matrimonio de harry por que trabajaba de aurora y siempre estaba de misiones y trabajando encubierta, por lo que casi no tenía contacto con sus amigos.

Vine con mi… con Ginny – dijo Harry metiendo su mano a la bolsa del pantalón.

De verdad, tengo tantas ganas de verla – dijo Hermione entusiasmada.

Y tu, con quien viniste – preguntó.

_**Tu ibas con él, yo iba con ella**_

_**Jugando a ser felices por desesperados**_

_**Por no aguardar los sueños**_

_**Por miedo a quedar solos…**_

Ginny, que haces aquí pensé que estaríamos solo quienes compartíamos el curso – le dijo Neville al verla sentada en una mesa platicando con las gemelas Patil.

Pues es que vine con Harry – contestó la pelirroja.

Oh, están saliendo juntos – pregunto.

Neville nos casamos el año pasado, te enviamos la invitación pero después nos dijeron que te habías cambiado de casa y pues ninguna lechuza te podía encontrar – dijo Ginny.

Oh es que… estaba en una pequeña excursión – dijo Neville – se descubrió una nueva planta que tiene propiedades curativas excelentes y quise ir a investigar, estuve haciendo eso durante tres años y ahora se ha creado un nievo remedio gracias a mi contribución – dijo alzándose ante su logro.

Eso me parece muy bueno – dijo Ginny.

_**pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste **_

_**nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde **_

_**maldita sea la hora, que encontré lo que soñé **_

_**tarde..**_

Ginny, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Hermione.

Hermione te ves preciosa – le contestó.

Muchas gracias, tu también te ves genial – contestó – neville me enteré de tu ultimo logro muchísimas felicidades – dijo dándole un abrazo.

Y por que lo estamos felicitando – preguntó Ron que acababa de llegar junto con su ahora esposa Luna.

Ron, Neville creo un nuevo remedio mágico gracias a una planta que estuvo investigando – le contestó Ginny.

Después de un rato de estar platicando entre ellos Harry seguía admirando a Hermione y ella también se le quedaba viendo, la mente de Harry estaba en otro lado, aunque tenia a Ginny a su lado no podía apartar de su cabeza a Hermione

_**tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte, tanto inventarte**_

_**tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco, sin encontrarte **_

Y ustedes, estan muy acarameladitos – les dijo Hermione a Ginny y Harry – y eso a que se debe.

Hermione es que no lo sabias verdad – dijo Ginny entusiasmada – es que el año pasado, Harry me pidió matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio? – pregunto un poco desconcertada.

Así es, te estuvimos buscando pero nos enteramos que estabas encubierta – dijo Ginny – en fin la boda fue en septiembre del año pasado.

Así que ya se casaron, vaya pues muchas felicidades – dijo Hermione por educación

_**Y ahí va uno de tonto, por desesperado**_

_**Confundiendo amor por compañía**_

_**Y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja**_

_**Te hace escoger con la cabeza…**_

_**Lo que es del corazón**_

¿Y tu? Hay algún galán en tu vida, con quien viniste tú – preguntó la pelirroja

Yo vine con… ay se los juro que el ha cambiado, ya no es quien creen, no es tan malo – le dijo Hermione.

De quien hablas Hermione, con quien viniste – le preguntó Harry nuevamente.

Yo estoy saliendo con… Draco – dijo Hermione muy despacio.

Con Malfoy, estas saliendo con Malfoy – le dijo Ron.

Si pero ya se los dije que él no es como piensan, es muy diferente, es tan tierno – contestó Hermione.

Pero el te llamaba Sangre Su… bueno tu sabes – le dijo Luna.

Si lo se pero entiéndanme, el ha cambiado, en realidad nunca fue como mostraba en el colegio… esa era solo una mascara que lo obligaban a mostrar – dijo nuevamente Hermione.

_**y no tengo nada contra ellos  
la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi tarde**_

Pues una muy buena mascara – dijo Harry molestó – es que parecía que le salía tan natural.

Lo sé, yo también desconfiaba de él al principio hasta que me dejo conocerlo – contestó nuevamente Hermione con la mirada clavada en Harry.

Muy bien, bienvenidos ex-alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – dijo McGonagall – les agradezco que hayan venido ante tan corta invitación, es un placer volverlos a ver a todos, y quizá esta reunión les ayude a ustedes mismos a retomar amistades pasadas o quizá crear nuevos lazos de amistad ahora que han crecido mas y muchas cosas les han pasado, ahora por favor les pediré que tomen a su pareja y pasen a la pista de baile, para hacer el baile inaugural.

Neville tomo a Parvati y la llevo a la pista, Ron fue llevado casi a rastras por Luna, Padma había ido con Seamus, Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la llevo a la pista y después Malfoy se acerco lentamente a la mesa en que estaba Hermione y la tomo por el brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, después rodeo su cintura con el brazo y la llevo a la pista de baile, la banda comenzó con un baile lento un vals, cada quien tomo a su pareja, Malfoy acerco a Hermione a su cuerpo y esta recargo su cabeza en su hombro, Harry y Ginny hicieron lo mismo, muchos de los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver como Malfoy bailaba con Hermione, no lo podían creer.

_**ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido  
**_

La canción termino y la mayoría de la gente seguía sorprendida, algunas parejas se quedaron en la pista, otras más se fueron a sentar, tenían tantas cosas que platicar con sus amigos, Harry y Ginny aun permanecían en la pista de baile, al igual que neville y Parvati y Hermione y malfoy, ron había llevado a Luna a sentarse en contra de sus deseos, y Seamus fue jalado por Dean que le urgía hablar con él.

Siguieron bailando unas canciones mas, una vez que empezó la música un poco más animada varias parejas se fueron a sentar – Draco puedes venir conmigo un momento – preguntó Hermione.

Claro cielo – contestó Draco de una manera muy dulce – supongo que ahora me tocará explicarle a tus amigos.

¿Como? – preguntó Hermione.

Si ya entre Parkinson, Zabini, Crabe y Goyle me estuvieron interrogando acerca de que si estaba loco y cosas por el estilo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ah bueno pues en eso estaba yo cuando McGonagall empezó a hablar – le dijo Hermione – en fin, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa ya estaba neville y Parvati ahí, y Harry junto con Ginny llegaron detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a explicar y los chicos no dejaban de cuestionarlos.

_**ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo  
de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo  
de mirarte a los ojos, y decirte bienvenida  
**_

Después de un largo rato de cuestionamientos Harry y Ginny se fueron nuevamente a bailar y Malfoy y Hermione también, entonces a Malfoy se le ocurrió ir con Harry y pedirle que cambiaran de pareja un momento, para demostrar que no había rencor alguno de su parte.

¿Puedo bailar con la señora Potter? – preguntó Malfoy.

Estas seguro de eso Malfoy – dijo Harry.

Draco, y si, me gustaría bailar con Ginny – dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

Esta bien – dijo Ginny soltando a Harry, Hermione hizo lo mismo y se cambiaron de lugar – yo bailaré con… Draco y tu con Hermione.

Muy bien – dijo Draco – ya lo ves ella si quiere – la tomo por la cintura y se la llevo a unos pasos de distancia.

Hermione yo… siento no haberte dicho de mi matrimonio con Ginny en mi ultima carta – le dijo Harry. Pero pues ahora tu estas con Malfoy – le dijo Harry – y yo … bueno yo estoy casado.

Así es, por favor dile Draco – le pidio Hermione

_**pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste  
nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde  
quizás en otras vidas, quizás en otras muertes...**_

No me pidas eso, por su culpa es que Dumbledore esta… se que no debería portarme así pero Hermione yo… siempre te he amado – dijo Harry acercándola mas a su cuerpo.

¿Qué? – le dijo Hermione – estas hablando en serio.

Si Hermione, lo siento, se que no debería estar haciendo esto pero no puedo callarlo mas, lo siento, no te estoy pidiendo que dejes a Malfoy… Draco, yo no quiero dejar a Ginny no quiero hacerle daño, pero es necesario que lo sepas, no podía callarlo mas – le dijo Harry al oído con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola fuertemente.

Harry por que me haces esto – dijo Hermione también a su oído – yo también te he amado siempre, yo, no quise creer cuando me dijeron que te habías casado, no pensé en la idea de perderte para siempre, y mas por que Ginny es mi amiga y no quiero hacerle daño a ella ni a Draco.

Hermione, me hace tan feliz escuchar eso – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.

_**que ganas de rozarte, que ganas de tocarte  
y acercarme a ti, y golpearte con un beso  
de fugarnos para siempre, sin daños a terceros**_

Después de una pieza Draco volvió con Harry y Hermione para hacer nuevamente el intercambio de parejas, se quedaron hablando un tiempo en la pista.

Tu esposa es una excelente bailarina – le dijo Draco a Harry.

Muchas gracias – dijo Ginny.

Así es Ma… Draco, Hermione también baila muy bien – le dijo.

Y ustedes no tienen planes a futuro aun – preguntó Ginny.

Ginny – dijo Harry.

¿Qué? me interesa saber, quizá si se cazan pueden ser los padrinos de nuestro próximo hijo – dijo Ginny.

¿De nuestro que? – dijo Harry sorprendido.

Ay que tonta, iba a esperar hasta mañana para decirte – dijo Ginny reprendiéndose a si misma – bueno ayer me enteré, estoy embarazada.

El resto del baile sucedió sin mayor percance, Harry y Hermione se dirigían miradas muy extrañas que nadie notaba excepto ellos dos, sabían exactamente lo que pensaba uno y otro, siempre habían podido. Al finalizar el baile cada quien tomo a su respectiva pareja y salieron con la promesa de no perder nuevamente el contacto unos con otros, y Harry y Hermione con la promesa de no dejar que lo que sintiera un por el otro arruinara lo que ahora tenían con su pareja.

_**(N/A: esto ya no va aquí e la canción pero me hacia falta en este pedazo)**_

_**ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
que nunca apareciste, que nunca has existido**_

**&&&&&&&&**

**bueno, espero que les haya gustado leerla tanto como a mi escribirla, que la disfruten y si creen que lo merece, manden su review**


End file.
